


【Brujay】Beloved

by WYYW



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: ABO设定, M/M, Mpreg, Underage Sex, 原创角色 - Freeform, 时间点是Jason和老爷吵架之前（即Jason15）
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYYW/pseuds/WYYW
Summary: 总之是一个ABO世界里，《家族之死》再往前一段时间的时间点发出的分支路线，小丑还是会出现搞事，但是Jason不会死也不会有永久性损伤，Tim还是会做罗宾不过正文里大概写不到，就是这样。





	1. Chapter 1

　　「蝙蝠侠，您受伤了吗？」  
　　

　　“……没有。”

　　  
　　Bruce看了一眼倒地昏迷的毒藤女和她身边软瘫着的巨大植物们，略微停顿了几秒才回复了老管家。  
　　

　　就在刚刚的战斗中他被毒藤女的花粉命中，然而……什么都没发生。是的，什么都没发生，没有虚弱、没有失去理智、没有反常亢奋或是幻视幻听等乱七八糟的事情，连毒藤女本人似乎都惊讶于这个结果，一时之间乱了战斗的节奏，被他抓住机会打晕过去。

　　  
　　“罗宾怎么样了？”

　　  
　　Bruce选择另起话题，对，今天的夜巡只有蝙蝠侠，因为罗宾感冒了。其实只要想想罗宾的制服，那将手臂和大腿都裸露在哥谭夜空之中的模样，这结果实在无法令人惊讶。Bruce在家陪了Jason两个晚上，看着他精神状态恢复得差不多才在第三天恢复夜巡，当然，没有罗宾。

　　  
　　蝙蝠侠的独自夜巡已经有一周多，尽管Jason再三保证自己完全没问题，精神状态也确实还算可以，但温度计可是不会替他隐瞒的。他还病着，而Bruce绝不会满足还在生病的罗宾参与夜巡的要求。

　　  
　　「还是有点发烧，已经吃过药睡下了。」

　　  
　　通讯器另一端这样回答，Bruce点了点头。

　　  
　　“好，让他继续睡吧，我马上就回去。”  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　将昏迷的毒藤女送进监狱，Bruce回到了蝙蝠洞，接过老管家端上来的点心和咖啡，便开始利用蝙蝠洞的设备检查身体——谨慎一点总没有错，蝙蝠侠只是普通人，Bruce不会去赌毒藤女新研发的花粉凑巧对他无效的概率。  
　　

　　然而检验结果依旧毫无问题。

　　  
　　仪器显示他的血液干干净净，身体也没有什么异常反应，除了体温和血液中的Alpha激素水平有些升高。但这些再正常不过，随便哪个Alpha在整整一夜的战斗过后都是这样，这是本能的反应，和花粉没有关系。  
　　

　　尽管仍有些疑惑，Bruce还是接受了这一结果。或许是毒藤女太过心急，把未完成的作品提前拿出来用，又或许是体质关系，他对这种花粉恰好不敏感，总之他现在没有任何问题，那么也没有必要过度忧虑。  
　　

　　距离天亮大约还有三个小时。  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　当Jason被自己身体异常升高的热度惊醒时，他还以为这是感冒的又一次侵袭。  
　　

　　说来奇怪，他的身体一向很好，在住进韦恩庄园做了罗宾之后也是一样，虽然他确实觉得Dick传下来的这套制服简直要冻死个人，最近哥谭也的确在降温，但还不至于让他感冒吧？真的，这太丢人了，尽管没人责备他，但Jason就是觉得丢脸。单纯感冒也就算了，居然反反复复到现在，中间他甚至一度以为自己已经好了，然而到了当天晚上，好吧，他的体温又升高了。  
　　

　　但这次似乎和之前并不一样。  
　　

　　Jason爬起来，迷茫地扫视着自己的房间。屋内的摆设没有任何变动，他当然知道，毕竟今天一天他都没怎么出房间，但这一切给他的感觉都变样了，最明显的就是气息。他对香水不怎么敏感，分辨不出这究竟是什么味道，但非要形容的话——那感觉就像冰冷的钢铁与静静燃烧的火焰。  
　　

　　奇异的是Jason并不觉得讨厌，相反，这给他一种被保护的安全感——就好像他和蝙蝠侠一起夜巡的每个夜晚。  
　　

　　对，就是这个。  
　　

　　为了保护秘密身份，Bruce总是会在夜巡前用中和剂去除身上信息素的味道，以自己的身份出现时也很少会放出信息素，但作为同在一座大宅里生活的人，Jason总是有机会闻到的。尽管他还没分化，对这些不怎么敏感，但他记得这个——只是，有些不一样了。

 

　　不是说Bruce的信息素，而是说Jason自己，他想要更多，而不是现在这种Beta和未分化的小孩子都闻不到的微弱信息素……而且他知道该去哪里找。  
　　

　　如果Jason还清醒，那么他一定会意识到突然可以感受之前闻不到的信息素意味着什么，但他并不清醒，满脑子都塞着去寻找这个信息素的主人，然后向对方展示一个急切又顺从的自己的念头。  
　　

　　鉴于对方是Bruce，Jason甚至连半点抗拒的想法都没产生，他跳下床，甚至来不及去寻找并穿上拖鞋便飞快地推开门跑向他的目标。  
　　

　　Bruce的房间，当然现在Bruce可能不在那里，但他总会回去的。  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　Bruce非常清醒，或者说他从未觉得他如此……强大，仿佛所有的一切都掌控在他手里，事实也的确如此，至少在他的领地，这所庄园是如此。

　　  
　　但不该是这样，他知道，经历一夜的战斗后他不该如此精力充沛毫无困倦，更何况他的心率有些升高，体温也是，甚至还有些烦躁不安，他应该再检查一遍身体才对。

　　  
　　然而Bruce没有这么做，他检查了一遍所有的防御措施，确保它们安全运转，随后就离开蝙蝠洞，有些急切地走向自己的房间——在刚刚的监控里他看见Jason走进的地方。

　　  
　　Bruce当然知道自己是怎么一回事，是的，没有检查他也知道，Alpha的发情期而已。说来这盲目的自信可能也是陡然升高的激素作祟，但他是真的不觉得这需要在意。看，Alfred是他认同的Beta长辈，Jason还没有分化，即使分化也会是个小Alpha——哥谭居民出生后都会第一时间验血来确定第二性，而Jason的结果是Alpha——处于特殊状态的自己可能会对他产生些敌意，但那是Jason，是他想守着长大然后以男人而非养父的身份求爱的对象，他不可能真的去伤害对方。  
　　

　　永远都不可能。

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason小心地推开门，踏入了Bruce的房间。

　　  
　　房间的主人还没回来，这让他有些放松又有些微妙的失望，但他能在这里等到，他的经验这么告诉他——然后他就能得到他想要的。

　　  
　　他爬上Bruce的床，久违地放松身体让自己躺在柔软的床铺中央。说实话，在此之前Jason其实也没少这么做，但那是在他意识到他喜欢上自己的养父之前。

　　  
　　对，他喜欢Bruce，不是对父亲形象的迷恋，尽管他确实有段时间那么认为——但孩子是不会嫉妒和父亲有绯闻的对象的是吧？更何况他知道那是假的，一切都是为了维持Bruce在外的花花公子形象，连用“这只是孩子讨厌父亲的注意力从自己身上转移”的借口解释都做不到。

　　  
　　但Jason并没有凭借青春期的莽撞冲过去告白，想想看吧，他绝对应付不了那个的——来自Bruce的拒绝和对他的失望。  
　　

　　如果Jason将来会是个Omega，或者Beta，那可能要好得多，只要安心等到长大。但他会是个Alpha，医院的检查单就是这样写的，确凿无误。Bruce Wayne有很多情人，其中一部分是真的，另一部分则只是传言，但不管是哪一部分，没有男性Alpha是肯定的事情。  
　　

　　Jason蜷缩起身体，更加贴近冰凉的床铺来中和他身上的热度，但这根本起不到什么作用，他想要的不止这些，他想要更多的……更多的什么呢？

　　  
　　他咬着嘴唇，不是很确定地将手探进自己的睡裤去抚摸自己的性器，同时将脸埋在Bruce的枕头里让对方残留的信息素包裹住自己。没过多久Jason就喘息着射了出来，然而这陡然袭来的饥渴却未能缓解上一丝半点，他还是很热，他的身体想要的不是这个……  
　　

　　腿间黏腻湿滑了一片，除了他的精液似乎还混杂了些别的什么，Jason干脆褪下睡裤，本能催促着他快些做点什么，而他就像脑子被烧成了浆糊一般任凭本能支配，试探着将两根手指插入自己的后穴。  
　　

　　“啊……”  
　　

　　湿润的后穴轻易吞没了两根手指，Jason不自主地叫出声来，这感觉太奇怪了……但是不难受，相反，很舒服……  
　　

　　Alpha的后面是会自己分泌润滑液的吗？Jason不清楚，但答案大概是否，所以他为什么会这么……  
　　

　　Jason无意识地抽送了一下手指，霎时间仿佛爆炸开来的快感让他触电般痉挛起身体，把所有的思考都抛到大脑之外。他尽量抬高自己的下身，好让手指进到更深的地方戳刺，然而少年的手指长度不够，粗细也差强人意，即使再加上一根手指也没什么质的变化，快感累积在一个不上不下的地方，几乎要逼得Jason哭出声来。  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　“Jason？”  
　　

　　Bruce轻声呼唤着对方的名字，难得的带着些不确定的语气。  
　　

　　少年慌慌张张地从后穴中拔出自己的手指，战栗着坐直身体，尽力让自己平静下来，然而那还在大幅度起伏的胸口彻底出卖了他。

　　  
　　Bruce其实并不太理解眼前这一切，这对蝙蝠侠来说也是罕见的事情，但他并不需要理解——Jason想要他，这不是摆在眼前的事吗？

　　  
　　他走近Jason，轻而易举地抓住了对方——不如说Jason根本没有躲避的意愿，而是顺从地偏过头，将颈侧的大动脉和有些红肿的腺体展露出来。

　　  
　　“Bruce……我……”  
　　

　　Jason飞快眨动着眼睛，期待地看向握着他肩膀的Bruce，手稍微抬起又马上放下，想催促对方继续动作却又不敢。  
　　

　　对，这是Jason，不是幻觉或者什么装扮成他模样的家伙。  
　　

　　拇指轻柔地划过少年的锁骨，Bruce凑近打量着他，完全凭着直觉确认了这一点。  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　Jason跪在床上，被他褪到脚腕处的睡裤此时已经彻底被丢在一旁，他喘息着维持着这个姿势，不能自已地兴奋起来。对他这样刚刚分化的Omega来说，直接面对一个成熟而又强大的Alpha的信息素实在有些太过了，更何况那还是Bruce——好吧其实他也不清楚是否后者占的比例要更大些，他只知道他想要Bruce插进来，就现在。  
　　

　　Bruce的手按在Jason肩头，强行将少年的上半身下压，若是平时Jason肯定会愤怒地抗议这粗暴的行为，而此时的他却只是顺从地伏低身体，抬高臀部，竖起耳朵听着身后男人脱下衣物时发出的细碎声响。  
　　

　　毫无疑问，Jason的身体已经准备好了，Bruce隔着睡衣抚摸着少年的身体，从颈项处一路滑下，然后试探着将手指插入刚刚还含着Jason自己手指的后穴。年轻的Omega猛地绷紧了身体，又在发现那不过是男人手指的时候发出不满的声音，Bruce惩戒性地拍了一下他的屁股，抽出手指，改以自己的性器缓慢地进入Omega已经被确认过足以容纳他的后穴。  
　　

　　Jason惊喘一声挺直了背脊，即使后穴已经充分开拓，被侵入的感觉仍旧并不好受。这太大了，粗细和硬度也无可挑剔，他以为自己做好了准备，却几乎要为这简单的插入被逼出泪来。  
　　

　　Bruce也没有好过到哪里去，Omega柔软湿润的肠壁痉挛着绞紧了他的性器，几乎让他感到疼痛。Bruce俯下身，掐住Jason的腰，极缓慢地舔过Omega颈侧的腺体，时不时用牙齿刮蹭着那处，同时强行将Jason的身体下压，让他跪伏的姿势改成平伏，就这这个姿势将自己的性器退出大部分，然后又狠狠冲撞进去。  
　　

　　“嗯啊……啊……B、Bruce……”

 

　　太可怕了，这太可怕了……Jason模模糊糊地想着，大脑被激烈的快感搅成一滩浆糊。他很想动一动，从现在这样完完全全被身后的Alpha掌控的处境逃离，然而Bruce根本不给他这个机会，埋在他身体里的性器不像有刻意寻找，却每次进入都狠狠碾压过他的前列腺。少年通红的阴茎被带着在床垫上摩擦，明明不久前才刚刚射过一次，此刻却又精神得不行，Jason想伸手去抚慰，却刚探到一半就被Bruce握住手腕阻止。他哭着叫出Alpha的名字，比起请求，更像是乞求，乞求Bruce直直对着他的腺体咬下去完成标记，或者是放开他的手好让他真真正正爽快地达到高潮。  
　　

　　但蝙蝠侠就是蝙蝠侠，Bruce没有做任何一个选择。他突然加快了抽插的速度，同时释放出大量的信息素，在这样的进攻下，Jason再也承受不住，迎来了他今晚的第一次高潮。  
　　

　　过于强烈的快感简直让Jason以为自己的神经要被烧坏了，他喘息着想要获得些许休息的时间，这样一场性爱对他来说已经太超过了，最好Bruce马上射出来成结然后咬他的腺体。然而Bruce只是停顿了一下，抽出性器把Jason翻了个身，让他正面对着自己——然后二话不说操了进去。

　　  
　　二度插在他身体里的性器依旧坚硬，甚至连侵入的速度都没有变，后穴传来的快感电流一般窜过他的脊椎，逼得Jason只能仰头呻吟——他怎么会觉得刚刚那是Bruce要射的前奏？  
　　

　　“停、停一下……唔嗯……啊……”  
　　

　　就算是Bruce他也想停了！再这样下去他真的要死在床上的！  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　Bruce一向追求稳妥，这就是为什么他没有在抓住Jason的瞬间就咬下去，将自己的激素注入Omega的身体，在Jason身上留下自己的标记。激素水平不够高时即使是Alpha也只能留下暂时的标记，而Bruce想给Jason一个终身的、牢固且不可去除的。  
　　

　　唯一的问题在于这需要那时的Jason再多等上一会儿，但现在是时间了。  
　　

　　Jason已经被操射了三次，开始时还留在身上的睡衣早就不知道在什么时候被丢到哪里去，声音沙哑连叫都叫不出来，Bruce狠狠顶进最深处，在Omega呜咽声中射在了里面。  
　　

　　结正迅速地膨大，将Bruce牢牢锁在Jason的身体里。第一次接受结的Omega急促地呼吸着，手指无力地抓着床单，红通通的阴茎前端吐出些透明的液体，脑子里一片空白——他已经射不出什么来了。  
　　

　　Bruce捞起身躯还颤抖着的Jason，坐起身让他靠在自己怀里，一遍遍安抚性质地抚摸着汗湿的背脊，顺势低下头凑到对方颈侧，张口准备咬下——  
　　  
　　“叩叩叩。”  
　　

　　门板被敲响三声，Bruce警觉地抬起头看向门口，他知道那是Alfred，但Alfred不会无缘无故打搅他和Omega的结合——就算是Beta也能感知到门内爆发的信息素，更何况那是Alfred，Bruce不觉得对方是无意打扰。  
　　

　　“Bruce老爷，Jason少爷不在他的床上，您知道他去哪里了吗？”  
　　

　　隔着门Alfred的声音有些模糊，但Bruce还是听得出对方克制着些情绪，他不明所以扫视了一圈室内，然后看向怀里累到还身体里还卡着结就已经在这短短几十秒内沉沉睡去的Jason——  
　　

　　霎时间，他如坠冰窟。  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人反映lofter刷不出来，于是在AO3也发一份

　  
　　把自己关在蝙蝠洞里重新检验Jason的血样，让Alfred给Jason注射有中断发情期和避孕效果的针剂并不是解决现状的好办法，但却是Bruce目前唯一能做的选择。

　　  
　　或许他是真的对毒藤女的新花粉有些抵抗力，但那只是推迟了它的发作而已。用自己即使不进入发情期也一样浓烈的Omega信息素操纵Alpha和Beta们是毒藤女的拿手好戏，以花粉诱使Omega进入发情期从而丧失战斗力也是她的老套路，Bruce简直无法相信自己居然没有想到这个。  
　　

　　众所周知，处于发情期的Alpha比平时更加冲动易怒、富有攻击性，也比平时更容易受到Omega信息素的吸引。蝙蝠侠只是普通人类，普通状态的他可以完美抵抗毒藤女散发的信息素，但处于发情期的他则未必。然而现在，Bruce宁愿自己那时面对的是毒藤女。  
　　

　　唯一值得庆幸的是标记过程被Alfred的敲门及时打断，只是浅浅咬下成了一个临时的标记，Jason仍然自由，他没有因为一己之私就剥夺走对方的选择权——没错，一己之私，Bruce其实是再清楚不过的，如果对方不是Jason，他绝不会如此轻易地让Alpha的天性支配自己。  
　　

　　他爱着Jason，却正是这份爱差点让他铸成大错。  
　　

　　“哔哔哔——”  
　　

　　机器发出尖锐的鸣声提醒着操作者分析已经完成，Bruce深吸一口气，暂时将烦乱的心绪丢到一旁，看起了DNA报告。  
　　

　　新采血样的分析结果和Jason刚刚进入蝙蝠洞决心成为罗宾时在数据库中留下的DNA信息完全一致，上面显示Jason的第二性别是Omega。Bruce深深皱起眉，他还记得当初查找Jason档案时看到的记录，哥谭随便哪家医院出生的市民都会在出生后第一时间被采血检验DNA来测定第二性别，Jason也不例外，而档案上记载，他的第二性别是Alpha。  
　　

　　不止蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠家族所有人的DNA都不在警察局的数据库里——但那是在他们成为蝙蝠家族的一员之后。Bruce敲着键盘，从电脑里调出Jason之前在警察局数据库里的DNA，再次与Jason的新采血样比对。  
　　

　　等待的时间里，Bruce重新开始思考……Jason的事情，无论比对的结果如何，是否除了毒藤女外这件事还有额外的隐情，他已经做下的事情不会改变。Bruce可以确定他对Jason的感情和激素无关，但Jason呢？刚分化的Omega会被附近无血缘关系的Alpha吸引是再正常不过的事情，但那只是信息素作用下的所谓“爱情”，Jason会后悔的，等到他长大，等到他的理智足以压过本能，他迟早会发现他其实根本就不想要Bruce Wayne的标记——就像他那个同样在信息素控制下一时冲动就和他父亲结婚的母亲一样。  
　　

　　所以，维持现状就好。  
　　

　　Bruce告诉自己。  
　　

这很困难，Jason现在会很生气、会很不理解、会为刚刚还对他的信息素做出反应在他体内成结的Alpha的冷淡应对而恼怒，但Bruce必须记住这不是Jason真心的反应。就这样，再过几年，Jason会明白的，他会对自己当年的幼稚行为感到不可理喻，然后他可能会爱上某人，把这些事当成玩笑说给对方听，引得对方嫉妒心起再偏过头去露出颈侧的腺体，暧昧地送上自己所有权的同时笑着说你有什么好生气的全都是激素啊激素……  
　　

　　……维持现状就好。  
　　

　　“哔哔哔——”  
　　

　　电脑再度发出比对完成的提示声，Bruce看向分析结果，意料之中的“不相符”——而且是两份DNA毫无亲缘关系的那种不相符。  
　　

　　Bruce已经差不多猜到这究竟是怎么一回事了，他找出Jason出生的当天在同一家医院出生的新生儿的DNA记录，然后和Jason留在警察局档案里的DNA再度比对。  
　　

　　果不其然，在和Jason同一家医院同一天出生的新生儿里，有一个孩子的DNA信息和Jason的记录完全一致。  
　　

　　那个孩子的父母都是金发绿眼，他自己也不例外，就连五官也和Jason全无相似之处，这样两个人的DNA信息却完全一致，这根本是不可能发生的事情。

　　  
　　除非Jason被拿去检验的血样不是他的。  
　　

　　很好理解，Jason的父母没有钱去那种服务好态度佳的私立医院，公立医院的护士早就见惯了他们这种难缠的夫妻。或许是一个手抖，或许是摔了一跤，无论是什么原因，总之，这位负责检验的护士不小心弄洒了Jason的血样。  
　　

　　现在摆在护士面前的有两个选择，一是回去向这对夫妻道歉，同时给他们的儿子再采一次血，鉴于他们的秉性，护士很可能要被讹一大笔钱，反正这种混混有的是时间，抓住一个错处不放总是能拿点什么报酬的；二则是随便用其他人的血样代替一下，像这种夫妻绝不会再花钱给孩子做DNA检验，那么等到他分化事发起码还要十几年时间，这段时间里她尽可以从容地辞职离开哥谭这座糟糕的城市——况且，在这对父母的照料下，这孩子真的未必能活那么久。  
　　

　　Bruce闭上眼，单手按上额头。  
　　

　　他对哥谭底层的了解还是太少了，就像当初他没能意识到那位看上去面容和蔼的老妇人开办的其实是一所青少年犯罪者学校一样，他也没能意识到Jason的DNA报告可能并不严谨。  
　　

　　 就这样，Omega分化时的发烧乏力厌食等症状被当成感冒的延续，谁都没有注意到Jason身体上的变化……直到一切发生。  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　对Walsh而言，今天是和往常没什么两样的一天。  
　　

　　——如果不是有陌生人来敲她的门的话。  
　　

　　“你好，我是Bruce.Wayne。Mary.Walsh女士，对吧？”  
　　

　　西装革履的男性对她一笑，伸出手来。  
　　

　　全哥谭，甚至有可能是全世界最有名的花花公子来敲她的门，这让她不禁恍惚了一瞬，随即迅速地警惕起来。  
　　

　　她还是很有自知之明的，Bruce身边从来都不缺各式各样想要讨好他的人物，Omega和Beta自不必说，Alpha也不在少数，这样一个人完全没必要来找像她这样的角色。

　　  
　　她飞速运转起大脑，思考Bruce来这里的理由，同时伸手和对方握了一下。  
　　

　　“对……是我。”

　　  
　　Bruce转头，将视线投向跟着他来的那几个人，为首的男子上前，接替Bruce的位置对她露出八颗牙齿的假笑。  
　　

　　“我的名字是Jack.Moore，女士，请问十五年前，您是否有在哥谭大学附属医院工作过呢？”  
　　

　　“我不觉得我需要回答你的问题。”

　　  
　　Walsh愈发警惕起来，她确实在那里工作过，但她可以确定那段时间里她绝不可能和Bruce.Wayne或者他身边的人产生任何交集。毕竟那是公立医院，在哥谭就意味着那是些最底层最无可救药的人群才会去的地方，像Wayne这样的人根本一步都不会迈进去。  
　　

　　“是这样的，女士。”Moore收起笑容，掏出证件，失望似的叹了口气，“我们怀疑您导致了一起医疗事故，用他人的血样冒充当事人的进行新生儿第二性别测定。”  
　　

　　Walsh后退了一步，目光在证件上掠过，投向眼前的这群人，她……好吧，她其实做过不少次这种事情，医院提供的采血管并不总是好用的，而她又不想再和那群或是吸毒或是犯罪或是两样都占的所谓“父母”再有任何交集，所以她就这么做了，只要她觉得这孩子的父母难缠，就用其他人的血样代替检测而不是低声下气再去采血。尤其是在她留在那里的最后一年，她没因为采血管的问题再去找过任何一对父母，反正她面对的这群人里99%都没那个能力离开哥谭，而她马上就要走了。  
　　

　　会因为这种事被Bruce找上完全在她的意料之外——是说，哥谭里比她做的过分的家伙有的是呢。她紧张得要命，表面上还摆出一副无所谓的样子——然后她后知后觉地想起，Bruce.Wayne收养过两个孩子，第二性别都是Alpha。一个已经十七岁快要成年，早就分化过了，而另一个今年刚好十五岁，处于分化的年龄——又恰好出身于底层。  
　　

　　她大概明白为什么Bruce.Wayne会突然带一帮人来找她了。  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Jason睁开眼睛，迷茫地盯着天花板看。  
　　

　　他很清醒，完全不想再睡，身体倒是干爽，可又累得要死，全身好像被卡车碾过去一样的酸痛让他动都不想动。  
　　

　　……可能他真的是被卡车碾过去了，只是想不起来。  
　　

　　Jason躺平在床上回忆之前发生的事，他记得的不多，但他还记得自己在Bruce的房间Bruce的床上自……慰……  
　　

　　Jason飞快地拉过被子把自己埋在底下，他能回忆到的都是些碎片记忆，但全都是最要命的部分，比如说他哭着要Bruce停下他受不了了却还是被狠狠进入——  
　　

　　停下不要再想了还不如失忆！  
　　

　　但是……Bruce去哪里了……？  
　　

　　Jason慢慢从被子里探出头，迟钝地发现他现在正躺在自己的房间里，挂在墙上的钟提醒他现在是下午三点。  
　　

　　Jason吞了口口水，突然意识到他现在又渴又饿，敲门声适时地响起，他挣扎着坐起身，看着老管家从门外出现，手里还端着装满食物和牛奶的托盘。

　　  
　　几乎是狼吞虎咽般扫掉了托盘上大半食物，喝光两杯牛奶，Jason才来得及缓口气，他有些不好意思地脸红起来，坐在床上抬头看着老管家，声音沙哑地发问。  
　　

　　“Alfred，Bruce呢？”

　　  
　　老管家看上去对他第一句话是问这个毫不意外，他叹了口气，开始收拾餐具，然后给了忐忑不安的Jason答案。  
　　

　　“Bruce老爷在调查当年你出生的那家医院DNA检测结果错误的事情。”  
　　

　　“哦……”  
　　

　　Jason有些尴尬地扭了扭身体，对啊明明说好他应该是个Alpha的，亏他还纠结很久万一Bruce的交往范围不包括男性Alpha他该怎么办，结果分化当天他就爬上Bruce的床——两个意义都是。  
　　

　　话说最后他是不是被咬了？  
　　

　　Jason迷茫地回想着，越到后面他记得越是不清楚，累是一方面，另一方面是……太舒服了。他头一次知道快感也能激烈到那个程度，脑子都快要被烧坏掉，最后Bruce在他身体里成结时他根本动都动不了，没有Alpha的信息素压制也是。  
　　

　　还好他有听说Omega的第一次发情期会比较短，虽然短到像他这样只做了一次——感觉上像是被操了一周，不过公允来说确实是一次——就结束还是太短，但这样被操上三天他真的会死，搞不好都操不够三天就会。他只朦朦胧胧记得Bruce最后有把他从床上捞起来凑上他脖颈，咬没咬下去他是真不记得了。  
　　

　　Jason伸手摸上颈侧的腺体，老实说他摸不出什么感觉，明明当时Bruce只是舔过去就能让他战栗着发出他都想不到会从自己嘴里出来的声音，现在就算他用力按下也不过是有点别扭而已。  
　　

　　……还是说因为他的手指不是Alpha？

　　  
　　Jason认真思考着，手指在自己的腺体上点点，突然意识到Alfred还在房间里看着他。  
　　

　　这下他是真的想失忆了。

　　  
　　好吧就算是失忆也得等到他知道自己是不是真的被标记之后！  
　　

　　“Alfred，”少年声音软软地请求，不是他想，是他已经快和哑掉没区别的嗓子实在不软都不行，“能给我一面镜子吗？”  
　　

　　老管家拿给他一面镜子，然后贴心地带着托盘离开，只留给Jason又一杯牛奶。Jason拿着镜子，偏过头去注视着镜中映出的脖颈。  
　　

　　天啊他之前就是这么露着这堆不知道是吻痕还是咬痕红红快要连成一片的痕迹和Alfred说话的？  
　　

　　Jason羞耻到几乎想把镜子丢出去，不过他还是有注意到腺体上有一点点发红，皮肤稍微破了一点，轻到几乎看不见……所以他到底有没有被标记？  
　　

　　Jason（终于可以）扔掉镜子缩到被里，让柔软的羽绒包裹住他哪里都酸痛到不行的身体，舒服得长叹一口气。  
　　

　　他希望是有，但一生就那么一次的标记他完全没印象是不是太惨？不过他最后好像有听到敲门声跟Alfred的声音，或许Bruce没来得及咬下去也说不定……等下，这么说的话Bruce的房间是谁收拾的？！  
　　

　　Jason猛地坐起，又因为牵拉到腰部的肌肉不得不倒下去，他呜咽了一声，再度把被子拉过头顶。  
　　

　　苍天啊他宁愿是Bruce不会收拾连床垫一起丢掉，反正Bruce也不会缺这点钱……  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　Bruce已经有一个月没再见过Jason了。  
　　

　　他得等到Jason恢复到稳定的状态，对一般的Omega来说，只要熬过第一个发情期他们就很容易接受一个用中和剂除掉身上信息素的无血缘关系Alpha出现在他们身边而不被影响，即使他们知道那是个Alpha。但Jason不一样，他分化后的第一个发情期就得到了Bruce的回应和临时标记，即使他不在发情期，Bruce也用上中和剂，他还是无法跳出本能去看待Bruce，能解决这一点的，只有时间。

　　  
　　在Alfred的帮助下，避开Jason并不很难，待在家里时Bruce甚至没再出过蝙蝠洞——不过事实上他大部分时间花在瞭望塔里，只在夜里会传送回哥谭打击罪犯，留在蝙蝠洞里的时间也短到可以。  
　　

　　Dick和少年泰坦在外太空执行任务，不出意外几个月都回不来，Bruce暂时还不用担心他突然回家影响到Jason。这样一来，只要Jason的第二个发情期在没有Bruce陪伴的情况下过去，他对Bruce本能的依赖就会减去不少，临时标记也差不多到了消失的时候，到那时他再用上中和剂，慢慢引导Jason用理智去控制本能，虽然还是会很棘手，但已经是最优的方案。  
　　

　　当然，对Jason的说法是Bruce很忙，他确实也很忙，忙着控告医院失职忙着正联的事情，不过还不至于忙到不着家这事就不必告诉Jason了，虽然长期瞒不过去，短期还是可以骗过他的。至于蝙蝠侠单独出现不带罗宾的理由则是用Jason刚分化不适合马上出去面对罪犯应付过去，据Alfred所说Jason对此没有什么意见，只是强烈要求进行这方面的针对训练——训练肯定是要有的，但那是在Jason这个发情期过了之后。

　　  
　　Bruce是做过这方面的训练的，否则他也不可能在毒藤女把其他Alpha玩弄于股掌之中时无动于衷，但能抵抗信息素的前提是他对对方没有任何别的想法，不像现在。他和Jason的距离远到不能再远，Jason的信息素也根本不可能沾染到瞭望塔内的设施上，但仅仅是想到Jason正在哥谭经历发情期，即使有着抑制剂仍然期待着被Alpha填满身体哭叫出声……他就很想回去。  
　　

　　来自Alfred的私人通讯突然响起，Bruce按下接通，老管家极力压抑着什么忧心忡忡的声音传到他耳朵里。  
　　

　　「Bruce老爷，Jason少爷的发情期没有来。」

　　  
　　Bruce皱起眉，听上去这就是字面上的意思，但Alfred不会因为这个就联络他还用上这种声音，毕竟Omega刚分化的半年内发情期都不很稳定，两三个月都没有发情期也不是稀罕事。

　　  
　　「请原谅，我给Jason少爷验了血，他……Bruce老爷，您还记得当初给Jason少爷注射的针剂没有大规模上市的原因吗？」  
　　

　　Alfred欲言又止，最后提了一个看似不相关的问题，而Bruce当然记得这种可以真正中断发情期而非像抑制剂一样仅能减轻症状的针剂没有大规模上市的理由。

　　  
　　它只能在发情期的Omega已经和Alpha真正做过、接受了Alpha的激素之后才能起效，还不能吃别的紧急避孕药因为会有冲突，而它避孕作用的失败率——比那些失败率已经很高的紧急避孕药还要高。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	3. Chapter 3

　　一个孩子。

 

　　外界的传言里，蝙蝠侠对一切突发状况都有着事先准备，事实上差不多也是如此。

 

　　但是，一个孩子。

 

　　一个他和Jason的孩子，有着两个人的外貌特点，会用稚嫩的嗓音叫他父亲的孩子。

 

　　它已经存在，而Bruce对此毫无准备。

　　  
　　如果是在几年之后，他确定了Jason的心意，两个人共同决定好想要一个孩子的时候，他只会为此感到高兴——然而现在，这个孩子出现的太不是时候。

 

　　他不希望将来摆脱激素影响的Jason讨厌这个孩子。

 

　　用力按了按自己的眉心，Bruce站起身来，开启传送装置准备回到哥谭。

 

　　无论接下来的决定如何，他需要给Jason做一次全方位的身体检查。

 

　　  
　　

 

　　

　　Jason拉开客厅的窗帘，向外面看了一眼，不出他所料，庄园外整整埋伏着一、二、三、四……六个记者。 

 

　　要找他们甚至用不上Bruce教给他的那些侦探技能，这群记者连掩饰都懒得掩饰，光明正大地把车停在韦恩庄园附近，就等着拍到点什么好给他们各自所属的报社搞个大新闻。

 

　　……哥谭的记者是不是太闲？

 

　　Jason撇撇嘴，悻悻地把窗帘再拉回去，还好宅子够大，没法出门也不至于闷到发疯——拜这些记者所赐，最近他在报纸上的出场率暴涨，哪怕这一个月他连大门都没迈出去过。

　　  
　　没办法，如果报案要求调查的人不是Bruce.Wayne，这件事八成会被压下去连个水花都不起，然而现在顺藤摸瓜牵起一串，媒体们兴奋地追踪案件进展时更不可能放过Bruce本人。为什么自己就拥有医院的Bruce会突然对哥谭医院的事情感兴趣？只要稍微联想一下Jason的年龄，答案呼之欲出。各式各样的猜测把娱乐版塞得满满当当，不外乎是他突然进入发情期然后Bruce顺势上了他这样的大纲骨架，再填充些类似Bruce其实早有预谋或者他其实早有预谋的前置剧情，有些报纸甚至已经开始开赌局猜测黄金单身汉Bruce.Wayne的第一个私生子会取什么名字——果然还是这帮人太闲了吧？  
　　

　　还好Alfred替他向学校请了假，Jason不讨厌上学，但他绝对讨厌被媒体抓住机会近距离拍照再以猜测的名义乱写一通。用膝盖想都知道，不用中和剂出门是个分化过的人就能闻出他有Alpha的标记，用中和剂消除信息素味道再出门则百分百会被说成是欲盖弥彰。虽然他和Bruce睡过是事实，但这绝不代表Jason喜欢做那些豪门故事的主角之一。  
　　

　　而且，说真的，那些故事编得实在有够离谱，什么他其实早就知道自己会是Omega就是隐瞒不说等着勾引Bruce然后借机上位，或者Bruce做了这么多年花花公子一个私生子没有是因为他其实喜欢让年轻的男性Alpha上他所以才接连收养了两个出生时被鉴定成Alpha的男孩，结果这次阴沟里翻船才恼羞成怒非要把罪魁祸首揪出来不可，讲得有板有眼信誓旦旦好像这些作者来了天眼还会读心一样，就是跟事实没一美分关系。

　　  
　　Jason爬到沙发上，靠着靠垫滑坐下来，舒展身体，小小打了个哈欠。  
　　

　　老天啊他都快闲出病来了，白天不能去上学夜晚也没有罗宾，Bruce却忙到抽不出空帮他进行抵抗信息素的训练，整整一个月时间他连见都没见过Bruce，还不好意思让Alfred去连通私人频道就因为他想和Bruce说说话。不过，从另一个角度想，一个月过去了，他马上就要迎来第二个发情期，等到那时Bruce就应该会抽时间回来——虽然他现在既不想吃高热量食物也不觉得烦躁不安，一点发情期的前兆都没有。

　　  
　　不过，嗜睡倒是有点……  
　　

　　Jason又打了个哈欠，睡意不知何时悄然向他袭来，反正也没有事要做，他干脆就躺倒在沙发上准备小憩一会儿。  
　　

　　话说最近阿福看他的眼神是不是有点奇怪——也是哦毕竟他和Bruce睡过了……  
　　

　　迷迷糊糊地想着些乱七八糟的事，Jason在沙发上调整到一个舒服的姿势，闭上眼，很快陷入了睡眠。  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　  
　　看着在沙发上睡着的Jason，Bruce不由得放轻了脚步。  
　　

　　蝙蝠侠一向以来去无声鬼魅般出现又鬼魅般消失为最大的特点，Bruce也确信他这次同样没有发出任何声响，然而他刚刚走近Jason，少年就像被什么惊醒了似的迅速睁开了眼睛。

　　  
　　“唔……Bruce！你忙完了？”

　　  
　　Jason飞快地爬起来，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着Bruce，期望着从对方口中得到肯定的回答。  
　　

　　“嗯，”简短的回答后，Bruce停顿了几秒钟，再度开口时询问的却是完全无关的另一件事，“最近感觉怎么样？”  
　　

　　“感觉？”Jason愣了一下，随即便明白过来Bruce问的是什么，“还好吧？没什么特别的的。”  
　　

　　也有可能是因为这个月他连门都没出过，Bruce忙到根本没和他打过照面，Alfred又是Beta，Jason总觉得分化前后好像没什么不同——除了让他心有余悸的那个被操到射都射不出来的晚上。

　　  
　　这也是为什么他很想去帮Bruce的忙陪蝙蝠侠一起夜巡却一直都没有去，Jason在这段时间里补习了不少Omega相关的知识，书上说刚分化的Omega几乎抵抗不了任何一个Alpha有意为之下的信息素的操纵——尽管对“任何一个”还有所怀疑，但Jason可一点都不想尝试。

　　  
　　得到回答的Bruce沉默了半晌，眼神始终停留在Jason身上，盯得他浑身不自在，这才开口。  
　　

　　“去蝙蝠洞，你需要做一个全面的身体检查。”

　　  
　　检查就检查啊干嘛一副鬼样子！

　　  
　　Jason在心中咆哮怒吼，然后乖乖地跟在Bruce身后进去蝙蝠洞——反正早晚都要检查，早做早好。至于Bruce的“怪异”表现，拜托，放在蝙蝠侠身上这连入门级都算不上，他能说他早八百年就习惯了吗？  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　  
　　Bruce用余光看了一眼Jason，时隔多日再次进入蝙蝠洞的少年正骑在椅子上无聊地晃着双腿，时不时向他这里投来一眼。Bruce收回视线，低下头开始研究手上那一叠检查报告。

 

　　很多人都认为蝙蝠侠无所不能，然而事实并非如此，蝙蝠洞里配备的医疗用器械永远不会比一家优秀的医院更多，Bruce也不可能比一名专业的医生更加擅长判断Jason的身体状况，或许他该带着Jason去医院而不是进到蝙蝠洞里，但……

 

　　如果他的判断没有错的话，单纯从身体角度考虑，留下这个孩子对Jason来说会更好一些。 

 

　　Jason先天的身体素质很好，生下他的时候他的母亲还没有开始接触毒品，而他的父亲，这样说吧，能在哥谭底层不负责任的多子女家庭中长大成人，这件事本身就证明他父亲基因不错了。可是在后天的成长过程中，Jason的父母显然没有尽职地给他们的孩子提供足够的营养，没错，Jason依旧长大了，甚至可以在短短六个月的训练后胜任罗宾的位置，但这并不代表他就和同龄的孩子一样健康。  
　　

　　虽然Jason有发情期，但他作为Omega的那部分器官还没有完全发育成熟。现在他的身体已经开始因为那个进驻其中的受精卵产生变化，这是一个正常的、有序的生理过程，而贸然打断它，让激素分泌变得紊乱……  
　　

　　只能说，这并不是一个合适的选择。

　　  
　　“Jason，”Bruce放下手里的检查报告，招呼了一声他的现任罗宾，“准备一下，我们去医院。”  
　　

　　“什么？”  
　　

　　刚刚还无聊地盯着蝙蝠洞内某处看的Jason生生打了个激灵，飞快地跳下椅子跑到Bruce身边，越过男人肩膀看向检查单的眼神惊恐。

　　  
　　“我怎么了？”

　　  
　　Bruce迟疑了一下，认真地对上Jason的双眼。  
　　

　　“你有个孩子了。”

　　  
　　他说。  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

  
　　  
　　  
　　从换好衣服坐上Bruce的车出门到再把医生安排的那套检查做完，Jason依旧是恍惚的。  
　　

　　他穿着兜帽衫窝在单人沙发上，呆呆地看着Bruce和医生探讨些他听不清的问题，脑子里依旧是乱糟糟一片。  
　　

　　是的他们做的时候没有套没有药还内射，怎么想都是危险度超高，但Alfred明明说过给他打了避孕用的针剂……老管家不会对他说谎，所以是他运气不好，撞上了失败率？

　　  
　　Jason不自觉地把手贴在小腹上，事实上，除了他自己比起手掌略冷的体温他什么都感觉不出来，但Bruce不会拿这个开玩笑。  
　　

　　所以……他是真的有个孩子了？

　　  
　　Jason得承认他从没考虑过这种事情，在他还活在父母身边看母亲和父亲吵架乃至互殴时他想过以后绝不会让自己的孩子成长在这种家庭，但也仅此而已，对连下一顿饭都不知道在哪里的孩子来说，考虑将来的婚后生活有点过于奢侈了；在他喜欢上Bruce之后Jason更是再没考虑过孩子的事，就在一个月之前他还以为他和Bruce都是Alpha，众所周知，Alpha不具有怀孕的能力。  
　　

　　就算是在分化之后紧急补习一堆知识的时候他也没有想到过这个，他还没到法定婚龄好不好？事后避孕失败率高是高，可他们难道不是就做了那么一次吗？就这样还能中标是不是太不科学了？  
　　

　　“Jason。”

　　  
　　“Jason？”

　　  
　　一只手在他面前晃了晃，Jason慌忙抬头，Bruce不知何时已经结束了和医生的交流站在他面前。  
　　

　　“呃……你们聊完了？”  
　　

　　Jason干巴巴地问了一句，趁机扫了一眼室内，这才发现医生早就出了这个办公室，现在这里只有他和Bruce两人。  
　　

　　“对。”Bruce点了下头，凝视着他的双眼，“Jason，我想知道你的想——”  
　　

　　“什么？”Jason怀疑地眨了眨眼睛，和他在做罗宾时对蝙蝠侠的行为感到不理解的时候一模一样，“你还是Bruce吗？我当然想要！”

　　  
　　然而，回答他的是显然不适合在这里出现的沉默。  
　　

　　随着时间一分一秒过去，Jason开始有些感到不安起来，他偷眼看了下Bruce，然后瞬间因为对方脸上复杂到读不懂的神情无名火起。

　　  
　　“要说什么快点说，别婆婆妈妈的！”  
　　

　　Jason猛地从沙发上滑下，站直身体，毫不畏惧地与Bruce对视，尽管以他的身高来说不得不抬头才能看到男人的双眼这件事让现在的情形变得有些好笑。

　　  
　　Bruce开口，似乎想说些什么，真的出声时却变成了压抑着沉重情感的叹息。  
　　

　　“你还小，Jason，你不应该在这个年龄——”  
　　

　　“我不想听这些！”Jason握紧了拳头，像一头受伤的小兽一样狠狠瞪着Bruce，“不管你要说什么，我只想知道你的想法！”  
　　

　　今天第二次被打断的Bruce第二次沉默了起来，但这一次他并没有让Jason等得太久。他走近Jason，半蹲下身轻轻地将愤怒的少年抱进怀里，让Jason可以轻松地把下巴搁在他肩头。  
　　

　　维持着这个姿势，他给了Jason回答。  
　　

　　“我想要。”  
　  
　　  
　　

 

　　　  
　　“……这不就好了嘛。”  
　　

　　Jason抽抽鼻子，别扭地推开Bruce的手臂坐回沙发里去，拒绝承认在男人还没回答的那段时间里他其实差点哭出来。  
　　

　　太丢人了。  
　　

　　但是……

　　  
　　“什么年龄什么太小，”少年还是有些余怒未消，以Bruce刚刚好能听到的音量气哼哼地咬字，“哥谭的时间流速是其他地方的十倍！”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　


	4. Chapter 4

　　即使不用蝙蝠侠的身份，Bruce也有一万种方法让哥谭的疯狂媒体们闭嘴。一夜之间Wayne相关的各式猜想从报纸娱乐版上销声匿迹，善于遗忘的民众很快就不再追究这件事——毕竟没有切实的证据。至于是真的没有，还是那些蹲守Wayne大宅门口的记者们明明拍到Bruce带着Jason进了医院却只能删掉，这就不是一般人能知道的事了。  
　　

　　要处理的不只是记者这边，Jason还不到可以结婚的年纪，但事有特例，Bruce.Wayne平时塑造的花花公子形象此刻就有了用武之地，没有人相信他能在无防备状态下抵抗Omega发情期的诱惑。法律对这种意外情形早有规定，在双方都对Omega的此次发情期全然不知这个前提下，意外发生关系后哪怕年龄不够也可以选择进入“订婚”的状态，一旦成立无法解除，状态持续期间诞生的孩子视同婚生子女对待，待到双方全部成年自动转为婚姻关系——事实上，对极少的那部分被封口的大众“知情者”来说，比起Brucie宝贝没控制住自己和他的被监护人发生关系，他同意和对方进入订婚态而不是就这样任孩子做个私生子要令人惊讶得多。

　　  
　　转回到大宅内，Alfred帮Jason办理了休学手续，罗宾的夜间行动跟着暂停，连带着全部日常训练停止，信息素抵抗训练也被推迟。Jason毫无异议，不如说刚认识到自己其实是Omega就被怀孕的事实冲击他相当不知所措，于是全盘跟着Bruce和Alfred的计划来——尽管这两个人一个从没照顾过怀孕的Omega，另一个上次照顾怀孕的人类不知是多少年前的事情。  
　　

　　就这样，Wayne家的慌乱终于转为平静——暂时的。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

 

　　“什么？”坐在Bruce身边的Jason眨眨眼睛，十成十疑惑，“我以为是要去Leslie医生那里？”  
　　

　　Bruce暂停下用早餐的刀叉，看向因为要空腹抽血此时此刻不得不看着他吃饭的少年。  
　　

　　“这和义警秘密身份无关，Jason，你可以到更专业的地方做检查。”  
　　

　　他知道Jason为什么会有这种想法，身为义警时他们受的每一点伤都不能让外人知晓原因，这也就是为什么蝙蝠洞里有那么多的医疗设备，而Leslie.Thompkins医生作为知情者几乎包揽了Alfred无法解决的医疗相关问题——但这次不同。  
　　

　　他们可以就这样光明正大穿便装开车过去，到最好的医院找专科医生安排检查，就算被记者抓拍到被普通人看到也无所谓。  
　　

　　 “对哦。”

 

　　Jason显然没想那么多，他点点头，随即看向Bruce似乎想要接着说些什么——他没能说出来，就在下一秒，Bruce看着Jason的脸色突然惨白，捂着嘴跳下椅子急匆匆冲去厕所。

 

　　Bruce放下餐具，用餐巾擦了下嘴跟了过去。兴许是个人体质的关系，胎儿七周大的时候Jason开始出现早孕反应，到现在十四周他还是时不时会无缘无故想吐，还好除此之外倒是没什么问题，Jason的身体数值都在正常范围内，胎儿发育得偏小，不过也在正常范围里，让这对新手父母少了不少不必要的担忧与焦虑。

 

　　Alpha走进厕所的时候，他的Omega刚刚吐完，因为空腹的缘故，Jason只是吐了些酸水，Bruce替他接了杯水递过去，在Jason接过后轻抚还有些不舒服的少年的背脊，让他靠在自己身上，同时刻意释放出自己的信息素来安抚对方。Jason难得乖顺地将重量交托出去，漱口冲水过后更是干脆把自己埋在Alpha颈侧，有些贪婪地吸收着Bruce的信息素。

 

　　孕期的Omega是很需要Alpha的信息素的，有血缘的或者孩子的父亲的都可以，尤其是年纪不大的那些Omega，这能让他们有足够的安全感。Bruce稍微调整了一下抱着Jason的姿势，极轻地咬了下对方的腺体，注入些自己的信息素，让已经有些褪色的标记重新变得鲜红起来。

 

　　对，Bruce还没有标记Jason，尽管他真的很想将自己的信息素注入对方的腺体，让Jason永永远远只属于他，但是不行。

 

　　每次稳固临时标记他都要极力克制自己就这样咬下去的冲动，他当然可以不用克制，Jason不会反对的，事实上一直到现在Jason还以为他当初给他的是一个永久的标记，后面的啃咬都是有可以没有也无所谓的，只是……还是那句话，他不能剥夺Jason选择的自由。

 

　　建立在激素冲动下的感情并不可信，他必须时时刻刻牢记这一点，是的，现在的Jason“爱”他，可是将来呢？

 

　　不要这个孩子很可能会让Jason失去生育能力，就算不再“爱”着Bruce，他也会理解为什么Bruce也同意留下它，但他绝不会理解一个真正终生不会褪去的标记。

 

　　Jason在他怀里不安分地扭动了一下，挣开一点距离气呼呼地瞪他，“你现在咬我我还怎么去见医生？”

 

　　 “医生什么都不会说的。”

 

　　Bruce看得出Jason没有真生气，更多的是把隐私暴露在外的羞耻感——但他不知道永久的标记是不会褪色的，医生绝不会因为一个鲜艳的标记对他另眼相看。

 

　　显然Jason把他的话理解成另一个意思，已经完全恢复过来的少年彻底挣脱他的怀抱，带着些小抱怨往厕所外走。

 

　　“说当然不会说，但你给再多钱，他们还是会想。”

 

 

　　这次检查依旧是无风无浪，连跟拍的小报记者都没有一个，也不知道Bruce到底做了什么，反正只要不上哥谭新闻八卦头条当民众茶余饭后的谈资，Jason是完全不介意Bruce用点手段的——蝙蝠侠又不杀人，是吧？

 

　　话虽如此，一系列检查下来Jason也觉得自己快要饿扁了，Alfred贴心地打包了食物带过去，问题是他准备的是华夫饼。Jason一直都很喜欢Alfred的手艺，只除了华夫饼，做成花形的华夫饼软塌塌的瘫在打包盒里毫无生气，连带着上面点缀的水果和奶油看起来都没有精神。而且，据Jason的经验来看，非常遗憾，它们的口感和外表一致的不能再一致了。

 

　　要是以前Jason才不会在意这个，口感差就差了，至少是食物，还是原材料新鲜的食物，还有什么好挑剔的？但或许真的是因为怀孕的关系，他一点胃口都没有，试着尝了一口也只是勉强自己咽下去罢了。

 

　　咬着叉子，Jason犹疑着不知道要不要再塞自己一口，他实在是该吃点东西的，但再吃下去他不保证自己不会马上就把它们再吐出来……  
　　

　　“Jason，不想吃的话回家再吃，Alfred准备了别的。”  
　　

　　Bruce宛如救世主般出现，Jason安心地叹了口气，放下餐具合上打包盒。  
　　

　　“呃，结果出来了？”

　　  
　　当然出来了，Jason早就看到男人手上的一叠报告单了。  
　　

　　“一切都好。”  
　　

　　Bruce把报告单递到他手上，换走了打包盒。Jason没有很研究过这些，只是大略扫了一眼，确实一切都好，对他来说还真是有些不可思议，毕竟他从小到大遇见的都只是些操蛋事——不过也不一定？至少从他遇到Bruce之后，他的运气就一直很好，好到都有点令人胆战心惊了。  
　　

　　“Alfred准备了什么？”

　　  
　　扣上安全带的时候，Jason询问前排准备开车的Bruce。  
　　

　　“你喜欢的。”  
　　

　　Bruce也系上安全带，发动了车子。  
　　

　　“辣热狗？”

　　  
　　Jason明知故问，像辣热狗这样显然属于垃圾食品又是刺激性的食物现在根本不在他的菜单上——虽然他是挺想要的吧。  
　　

　　“…………”Bruce罕见地犹豫了一阵子才回答Jason，“你想要的话，就这一次。”  
　　

　　“呃，还是算了，真的。”  
　　

　　Jason往座位里缩了一下，这样子的Bruce太奇怪了。虽说他俩上了床之后根本不可能和从前一样相处，但这个Bruce还是太奇怪了，以前他可从没这么简单地让步过，日常接触也是，Bruce没有避开他，甚至还会做为标记再注入些信息素这样除了表示亲昵外没有任何意义的事情，但每次接触Jason都感觉得到他的小心和……一些Jason说不出来但就是觉得不太对劲的东西。  
　　  
　　   
　　  
　　  
　　

　  
　　将这次Jason的体检单同之前的一起收好放在抽屉里，Bruce准备检视一下他夜晚的装备了。  
　　

　　Alfred已经等在那里，需要检视的装备堆在一边，无论是夜行衣还是蝙蝠镖勾索枪。这些黑暗骑士的装备全部都在太阳底下晒得暖暖，倒是凭空让人升起违和感。

　　  
　　Bruce走过去，点头向Alfred打过招呼便开始检查装备的使用情况。这几个月哥谭的超级反派都还算乖，夜巡解决的基本是些抢劫走私贩卖人口的小事——对哥谭而言这就叫小事——报废的装备不是很多，大多是磨损一类的问题。对他们这样的普通人来说，定期维护装备比什么都重要，以前Jason也是会和他们一起做这些的——当然，现在就只有他和Alfred。  
　　

　　Jason在吃过Alfred准备好的食物后就被Bruce送回房间休息了，尽管维护装备并算不上劳心劳力，Bruce依旧不打算叫他过来帮忙。14周了，Jason的体型已经有些变化，还不很明显，穿着宽松的衣服看不出来，抚摸时才会感觉到那异于平常的些微弧度，他的信息素的味道也有了改变，迅速地褪去了少年的锋锐变得温和柔软起来……Bruce承认，在他给出想要这个孩子的回答时他考虑的是Jason而不是那时还小到几乎没有任何存在感的胚胎，直到现在他才有些意识到他将要成为一个新生儿的父亲——他会有一个可能会像他也可能会像Jason的孩子，他需要抚育这个孩子长大，教导她或他成为优秀的人……  
　　

　　Bruce不自觉地停下了检视的动作，他教导过Dick和Jason，自认为不算失败，但他们两个到他身边时已经十几岁大，他们的成长进步不能完全归功于他。现在则完全不同，就像在一张白纸上作画，他竟然有些不知该怎么办了。  
　　

　　如果只是和Jason一起教育孩子，那么没有任何问题，唯一的问题是——Jason还能“爱”他多久？  
　　

　　Bruce也曾经历过被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的时候，他不是很想回忆那段经历，但他清楚的记得他那时疯狂的感情。和Jason不同的是遇到Talia的时候他已经分化很久，他依然年轻又冲动，但只沉迷了短暂的时间就清醒过来。是的，Talia是Alpha，但即使她是Omega，Bruce也认为自己不会沉迷更久，否则他当时也不会“爱”上她。而Jason不一样，他刚刚分化就陷入了激素的陷阱，还有Alpha对Omega的标记干扰，临时标记的作用本来会在一个多月时褪去，然而为了让Jason的身体状况更加稳定，每次它褪去之前Bruce就会补上新的，以确保他的信息素始终发挥着安抚Jason和胎儿的作用。这一切都会让Jason对他的沉迷延长一些，但不会太久，至少不会久到他们的孩子长大成人。  
　　

　　到那时，他该如何对孩子解释这一切？  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　

　　  
　　  
　　Jason小心翼翼地踮着脚，将清洗完毕的餐具整齐地放回柜子里，然后关上柜门，开始思考接下来要做什么。  
　　

　　现在想想，当初他真不该以为天天上八卦版头条的那一个月是他最闲的日子——现在才是他最闲的日子！  
　　

　　至少那时候他还能帮Alfred打扫大宅、做做家务、打理一下园艺，现在他吃个加餐Bruce和Alfred还要特意叮嘱他吃完直接把餐具放在水池里就好不用洗。只是Jason实在是不好意思这么做，他现在又不用上学和夜巡，整天闲在家里，洗一下自己的餐具这种事还是不要麻烦Alfred了。

　　  
　　说实话，其实他觉得自己根本没他们以为的那么脆弱，当然带着勾索枪在哥谭夜空到处飞跃或者和罪犯搏斗还是算了，可是仅仅是清洗餐具、检视装备这种事，他完全能做的啊！

　　  
　　这就是为什么他在被Bruce送回房间后又偷偷溜出来清洗餐具，他想帮点什么忙。今天是蝙蝠侠固定的日常维护装备时间，或许他也能加入……至少帮忙看看勾索有没有磨损他还是能做的吧？

　　  
　　打定主意，Jason向专门用来维护装备的房间进发——感谢Alfred把地点定在大宅内而不是蝙蝠洞里。  
　　

　　逐渐靠近时Jason放轻了脚步，尽管他有充分的理由——呃，或许也不那么充分——加入工作行列，然而他还是有些心虚。  
　　

　　现在他可算是知道那些罪犯意识到自己可能被蝙蝠侠盯上时的感觉了，Jason现在就觉得Bruce可能从任何一个角落里冒出来，严厉地要求他回去休息或者看书看报看电视再或者散个步呼吸新鲜空气。

　　  
　　“……Bruce老爷，请放心，这都是顺其自然的事情。”  
　　

　　Jason条件反射般停住了脚步，竖起耳朵听Alfred接下来要说的话。  
　　

　　“其实我当年也是这样，忐忑不安，完全没信心做好父亲。”Alfred的声音含着诸多感慨，“等到我女儿出生长大，我希望她按照我给她的道路行走，不要被路上的陷阱绊住，但她却不想沿着我的脚步走，和我大吵了一架。后来我才明白，孩子有自己的想法，自己的道路，父母只是指引他们成长的人。所以，不必担心，Bruce老爷。”  
　　

　　「哇哦！」  
　　

　　Jason在内心偷笑，他可没想到Bruce会这么普通人地担忧这种问题。是说他也担心过那么一小下，但想到有Bruce在也就不担心了，毕竟Bruce一直都是很冷静的样子……

　　  
　　“……不，不只是这个问题。”　  
　　

　　Bruce的声音响起，Jason飞快地再次竖起耳朵听他说话。

　　  
　　“我在想，Jason他……”罕见地，Bruce的声音带着些忧虑，想说些什么，却又停了下来，“算了。”  
　　

　　Jason有点笑不出来了，他呆呆地站在原地，满脑子都在转Bruce刚刚的那句话。  
　　

　　和他有关的问题在困扰着Bruce？  
　　

　　究竟是什么和他有关的事情会让Bruce觉得忧虑？  
　　

　　他想不出答案。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是生达米安，不会生达米安，达米安还在塔姐那里，为什么会有这种猜想……  
> 以及不出意外下章末尾小丑出现，放心，不死人


	5. Chapter 5

已经很晚了，至少对现在的Jason来说很晚了。在他还做罗宾的时候，这个时间他总是待在蝙蝠洞里等着和Bruce一起夜巡，但现在他却留在自己的房间——这是他该睡觉的时间。

可是他还不能睡。

Jason翻了个身，侧躺在柔软的床铺上盯着窗外的夜景，琢磨今天偷听到的谈话。其实现在再想想，Bruce在困扰和他有关的事情可能也没什么对吧？呃，毕竟他今年十五岁，十五岁对要个孩子来说太早了，Bruce会担心他能否接受这种角色转变不是很正常吗？

应该就是这样没错，Jason安慰着自己，努力把脑海中浮现的另一种可能丢到九霄云外。

就算有毒藤女的花粉又如何，如果Bruce不喜欢他的话，Jason才不觉得区区花粉和Omega的初次发情期就能让Bruce跟他上床，拜托，那是蝙蝠侠啊！

想到这一点，Jason安心了不少，他裹紧被子往床铺中央缩了缩，蜷成一团，却没有合上眼睛。他真的还不能睡，尽管已经被调整好的生物钟此刻正催促他尽快入睡，但他有更重要的事要做，早在几天前就计划好了，而Bruce绝对不会允许——

卧室的门外传来了脚步声。

Jason飞快地闭眼，僵着身体一动不动，是Bruce，他听得出Bruce的脚步声，自从发现Jason怀孕，每天夜巡之前Bruce都会过来看他一眼，确保他好好地待在床上。

门开了，但Jason并没有闻到他的Alpha的信息素，这很正常，每次以蝙蝠侠的身份出现Bruce都会先除掉自己身上的信息素，好让他面对的罪犯无法把蝙蝠侠和Bruce.Wayne联系在一起。脚步声在门口停留了一会儿，开始向他靠近，这是他计划里最难的一关，刚刚停止夜巡那段时间他根本没法在这时间睡着，而Bruce居然就这样留下来陪他直到他入睡，如果今天让Bruce发现他没睡着，那他的计划就完了！Jason自认为装睡技巧还可以，可是每次只要Bruce过来，甚至都不用做什么，他自己就因为太过紧张露出破绽，那几天时间他其实就是在考虑这个，至于最后他想到的办法可不可行——就看现在了。

Jason稳稳地保持着呼吸的频率，直到脚步声已经到了他耳畔，他才像刚刚被脚步声惊醒一样，伸开身体打了个哈欠，用困倦的声音——鉴于他确实有点困，这里是本色出演——询问Bruce。

“……怎么了，老大，有什么事吗？”

“没有，你睡吧。”

听到这句话他的伪装就算成了一半了！

Jason再度闭上眼睛，往舒适的床里蹭了蹭，呼吸声很快均匀了起来。Bruce在他床边停了一会儿，伸手落在他身上，Jason一动不动，感受着那只手的温度透过薄被传到他背脊上，温暖又舒服，他差点真的睡着——如果Bruce打算再多停留几分钟的话。

 

 

为了保险，Bruce离开后又过了半个小时，Jason才从床上爬起来。他的时间不多，Bruce缩短了夜巡的时间，如果今天没有什么特殊的犯人绊住蝙蝠侠，留给Jason的安全行动时间也就一个多小时，他得加快速度才行。

Jason没有穿拖鞋，而是穿上了袜子，尽管这时候Alfred不太可能还留在这附近，但还是保险点比较好。他悄无声息地离开了自己的房间，迅捷而无声地走着，直到他推开Bruce房间的大门。

说起来连他自己都不敢相信，Jason其实不知道他为什么要这么做，他的目的明确，但这个目的本身就很奇怪——Jason拉开沉重的衣柜门，踮起脚尖，迟疑而又痴迷地盯着Bruce衣柜里悬挂着的衣物。

他想要这些，但不是拿来穿的，Jason还没到可以穿下Bruce衣物的身高。但是除了穿，他又能拿这些高档布料做什么呢？

Jason还不清楚，但他已经开始伸长手取下了其中几件。Bruce的衣物都是柔软而舒适的，这让他难以取舍，本能告诉他他最好全都拿走，Bruce不会因为这点事就责骂他，可他又不能让Bruce第二天裸奔出去——虽然Jason很怀疑Alfred是否真的会对此毫无办法，不过还是不要为好。

像做贼一样，事实上差不多也就是如此，最终，Jason只给伟大的黑暗骑士留下了一套外出的西装和贴身衣物，剩下的全部被他抱在怀里光明正大地运回了自己的房间。

从Bruce的床边路过时Jason可惜地看了它一眼，这张床上铺了好几层光是看看就知道很柔软的毛毯，比衣物换洗间隔更长且天天能和Alpha接触的它们沾着更多Bruce的味道，但他不能随便动用它们，就像他不能选择Bruce的床作为目标地点——其实Jason也不清楚他为什么会有这样的想法，照理来说他和Bruce已经足够亲近了不是吗？只是……不太一样，Bruce对待他和一般的Alpha对待他们的Omega不一样，Jason依旧很难说清楚，可他意识到了这一点，就没办法再装成什么都不知道。

推开房门，Jason直接把偷拿来的衣物们丢到了自己的床上，随后又立刻改变了主意，把它们全数抱了起来。他的床不够安全，虽然足够大，但那是在房间的中央，没有任何遮挡。当然Bruce的床也是这样，但那里让他觉得安全得多，可他又不可能被允许留在Bruce的房间……

使劲摇头将无关的失落情绪驱逐出脑内，Jason打起精神，开始在自己的房间内寻找隐蔽而安全的场所，很快，他盯上了自己的衣柜。

显然它不如Bruce房间里的那个一样大，但容纳下两个他都还算是绰绰有余。Jason立刻行动起来，从他的战利品里挑出最柔软的衣物一层层厚厚地铺在底下，为了让它们驯服妥贴地待在一起，他甚至找出剪刀去掉了衣物所有的纽扣和拉锁。至于不够柔软的那些，Jason也给它们找到了去处，他进到衣柜里，把它们悬挂起来，不是普通的悬挂，而是让它们围绕在自己周围，把他严密地遮挡起来，为此他几乎清空了衣柜里所有属于自己的衣物。

「好，这样就差不多了。」

将整个过程中产生的所有垃圾丢得远远的，Jason再度钻进衣柜，小心翼翼地从里面关上衣柜的门，不让它们干扰到里面任意一件衣物的摆放。随后他满足地缩进完全由自己布置的小空间，贴近那些还沾着他的Alpha信息素的布料，安心合上眼睛，沉沉睡了过去。

布置这些对他而言还是太累了，不是肉体上，而是心灵上。他得保证他的小空间安全而隐秘，尤其是他还必须在蝙蝠侠这次夜巡的期间就做好这一切，否则Bruce肯定不会允许他破坏这些衣物，不管怎么想这都太浪费了，想想这是Bruce的衣物，浪费的等级简直又上了好几个台阶——但是他应该去做，尽管他还是不太明白为什么。

 

 

Bruce推开了Jason房间的门。

今天的哥谭也是一如既往的平静，蝙蝠侠解决了几个抢劫犯破坏了一起黑市武器交易便结束了夜巡，这让他能在预计的时间回到大宅，再在睡前看一眼Jason睡得如何。

通常他能在床上看到一个熟睡的Jason，然后他会在Jason床边停留一会儿，听着对方轻浅的呼吸声，偶尔再帮对方盖一下被子——真的是很“偶尔”，Jason很少踢被，相反，他会把自己用被子包好，安安稳稳地睡着。

但今天Jason不在他的床上。

Bruce承认当他发现这个时他的心跳生生被吓快了好几拍，脑内从Jason睡醒无聊自己出门转到哪个知道Bruce就是蝙蝠侠的反派的袭击，然而随即他就注意到了一旁床上堆积的Jason的衣物和书桌旁的垃圾桶——放满了被剪下来的纽扣和拉链的垃圾桶。

他果断走到Jason的衣柜前，拉开了门，他正在寻找的Omega蜷缩着身体睡在里面，安安静静的，只有胸口随着呼吸起伏，身下露出一点他正压着的布料，Bruce认出那是他的衣服，和悬挂着的那些一样。

看着这一幕，蝙蝠侠在安心中难得产生了一股挫败感，即使身为Alpha他也知道这是Omega的筑巢行为。无关年龄，到了孕中期，Omega自然会想要寻找一处隐蔽的场所，然后用沾染了Alpha信息素的东西和柔软的材料将他选择的地点变得舒适又能让他产生安全感。不过一般来说，Omega都会直接选择Alpha居住的地点筑巢，有什么能比睡在他们的Alpha身边更能给他们安全感的呢？早在决定留下这个孩子的时候Alfred就准备好了足量的毛毯铺在Bruce床上——给Jason预备的，不是给他，虽然他确实需要睡在上面让它们沾上足够的信息素。

然而Jason却并没有选择他的房间筑巢，甚至连这些毛毯都没有动用。

他能给Jason的安全感还不如一个衣柜两扇木质的衣柜门？！

无论内心再怎么波动，Bruce表面上还是没什么变化的，他将衣柜的另一扇门敞开，伸手稳稳地去抱Jason。

即使停掉了夜巡这样的体力活动，也有Alfred营养均衡的饮食供应，Jason的体重还是没增加太多，让Bruce可以轻松地将他抱在怀里，让他靠在自己肩头继续熟睡。

随随便便将Omega带离巢让他们另换地点居住会让Omega失去安全感，除非这件事是他们的Alpha做的。鉴于Jason特立独行地选了他的衣柜而不是Bruce的床，其实Bruce也不是很确定Jason会乐意改换地点，但衣柜实在是太不合适了。Jason的衣柜不是整体只有一个空间的那种，大概到Bruce腰部往下就变成了抽屉式，内部又被他铺了好多层布料，只要他稍稍一翻身就会从布料上滑下去然后撞开柜门掉在地上，光是想想就能吓出Bruce一身冷汗。

 

 

直到把Jason放到自己的床上盖好被，听着对方均匀的呼吸声，Bruce才稍微放下心来。其实他也累了，蝙蝠侠毕竟还是普通人，必要时他可以靠自己的意志去抵抗睡眠需要，但现在显然不是必要的时候。

用最轻的动作换上睡衣，Bruce犹豫了一下，最终还是躺在了Jason身边。他的Omega依旧对外界环境的变化无知无觉，蜷着身体沉浸在睡梦当中，Bruce鬼使神差般伸出手臂，将他松松地圈在自己怀里。

Jason动了一下身体，无意识地嘟囔着什么，反而贴近了Bruce，Omega完全没有被任何中和剂干扰的信息素张扬地昭示着这个还未出生的孩子究竟属于谁的后代，Bruce没有说出口，但他其实很喜欢这种张扬。

将圈着对方的手臂收紧了一些，Bruce进入了睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 快忙吐了……临床真不是人干的活啊……


End file.
